Sherlock's Daughter
by Hilarious yet Strange
Summary: Brie O'Conner is an Irish detective but when her mother is killed by an 'accidental' house fire, Brie is sent to live with her dad. The one and only Sherlock Holmes. How will she cope with her new life style.


SHERLOCK'S DAUGHTER.

This is set when the Great Game started, except the beginnings a little different.

* * *

I sighed once again, brushing my hair and letting the curls hide my tears. Normally I wouldn't cry but given the circumstances, I believe that I have the right. You see my name is Brie Eliza O'Conner, I'm an Irish detective well would be if the police actually counted me as one and not as a 16 year old psychopath. But I'm getting off the subject, you see my mother (Camille Morgan O'Conner ) was killed in a fire. They say it was an accident but I know better, after all I am Sherlock Holmes's daughter. People act like its a big deal, that was until my mother stopped telling people. Only a limited few know bout my father, his own _orders_ apparently. Mother always told me that he said it was to protect us both from a person who hated my dad. Of course she never told me in fear that I would research him and try to find my dad, but now that was all coming true, now that m mother was gone there was only one person I could stay with: Mr Holmes himself self. He already knows off my situation, so he is expecting me in fact it was him that made the social workers give me to him rather than my Aunt Danielle.

"Ready to go, darling?" Speak of the devil. My aunt was a beautiful woman with (naturally straight) bright blonde hair, dyed from her actual sandy blonde hair made to look natural but I could tell the difference. He had brown eyes that had contacts in and her make up also seeming to look natural apart from her eyes lashes, she wanted them to look big and long. We were only going to the airport so why would she... Luke.

Luke is my aunts best friend and she has a major crush on him but one problem: he's gay. It was pretty simple to tell, the way he blushed if I or aunt would mention another friend of hers name (Ramsey) who is of course a dude. Also his body language as well was one massive hint, his hand usually rest on his waist or hips subconsciously. It was to my judgement that i thought he was a stereotypical gay apart from the sass and walking body language. However my aunt is blinded by love as normal.

"Brie, darling?" I looked at my aunt, I must have blanked out, correction i _did_ blank out. I nodded and walked to her car, seeing my friends (the only ones who knew I was Sherlock's daughter) Manny and Rev waiting for me there. I get along more with boys than do girls, less drama and less boring.

"We're gunna miss ya, ya kno." Manny said as he hugged me, i was trying not to cry. Unlike my dad i actually have emotions - a gift from my mother - and it was annoying. I never understood how feeling could mess with your mind and body, i found it intriguing but also harmful as they can get in the way when i help with cases for the police.

"Don't forget to text if you ever need anything, yeah Brie?" I nodded as i moved on to hug Rev.

"Now go before i get to attached to ya. Ya Scamp." I chuckled as i wiped the silent tears, god i hated this.

"Bye you two knuckle heads! We'll see each other soon." I said as i gave a cheeky grin, suddenly i was pulled away and face to face with Kyle Parker - chief of police.

"Of course you'll see each other, tweedle Dee and Dum over there can't survive without their Alice in Wonderland!Just wanted to pop by and say bye before you leave, no doubt we'll be calling you up to get some help." He laughed, we grinned at him.

"Yeah you probably will and oh by the way, Brie is more of the Mad hatter" I laughed and got into the car with my aunt, waving goodbye to them all as my aunt opened the door for my germ an shepherd , Harvey. As she pulled away Manny and Rev started to run along the car, stopping at the end of the street and waving. I smiled and looked at the road ahead, waiting for the airport to show its self.

"So are you excited then Snowdrop?" I groaned at the nickname, but shrugged my shoulders. To be honest I didn't even want to leave and live with a man who I didn't even know. Sure he's my dad but come on, anyone could pose as him - mind you it wouldn't work after all I am his ONLY child, so my daughter instincts would probably kick in and tell me who my dad was. I sighed and reached back behind my seat, my hand instantly connecting with Harvey's nose. Just then I got a text. Bringing my hand back I grabbed my phones from my pocket and opened the text.

**Hello dear, it's your father. Don't be alarmed on how I have achieved your mobile number although I'm sure you already know how. My colleague John Watson will be collecting you from the airport and bringing you back to 221b Baker street. He'll be at the main entrance. See you when you land. - SH**

Of course I know how he got my number. I do it all the time to scare people although it ends up with me on the run from Parker and his dimwitted crew of 'experts'. For the thousdanth time today I sighed, seeing the airport finally reveal its self.

~Time skip~_ sorry, to much to write. Time skipped to where John is picking Brie (and Harvey) up from the airport. If your wondering Brie travelled alone so its jut her and the dog._

I thanked the man at the desk as I walked away with Harvey to find this John Watson fellow. I ventured out into the main entrance of the airport and tried to find him, Harvey had become interested in the man next to us. Seeing as we were sat on a bench, Harvey sat at my feet keeping guard. You see he was a police dog, not of Parker's department but of someone elses , the believed that he was too wild and hyperactive to train but I showed them wrong. He saved my lives on numerous occasions when a bomb was involved in the case, he sniffed them out as well helping me track down the culprits. He's very protective of me since I was the first person t actual show him kindness, the others would try to beat him during their training. That was another reason why I trained him myself. I felt my phone go off again.

**Hows London, getting arrested yet? Rev missing ya so am I. Hurry up and be eighteen so you can move back here. - Royland**

**Missing you darlin. Manny keeps bugging me, send me a picture of London. - McKay**

I sighed and looked around, still searching for John. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder turning around I saw a man with short grayish hair, military cut. He was wearing a woollen jumper and dark trousers. Creased and obviously put on in a rush, he stood tall, army obviously proving my theory about the military.

"Are you Brie O'Conner?" I noticed a slight wince as he raises his right arm, shot in the shoulder and sent home after. But he wasn't a fighter. The ID of a clinic or hospital shows that. It addresses him a Dr. John H. Watson, army doctor shot in a raid. I snap out of my deducing as he clears his throat.

"Um yes I am, sorry. You must be John, my father texted me saying you would be picking me up." I answer his unasked question of how did I know his name. We walked outside, John helping me with my bags, and managed to get a cabbie that was OK with dogs being in the cab. As we made our way to the flat John and my dad shared I would tell John was thinking about how he could start a conversation with me. So I decided to put him out of his misery; that and it was annoying me.

"How long have you known my dad?" I asked know this was something I didn't know.

"A few months a year perhaps I don't really know. I fact I didnt know he had a daughter or a past girlfriend, he always said dating wasn't rely his thing." He said in reply, I giggled half heartedly ad stroked Harvey.

"So how long have you had this fella." John said gesturing to Harvey.

"About six years, I trained him myself when the police force were about to put him down for being untrainable. But I proved them wrong at the age of ten. John looked t me shocked. I began to get a tad uncomfortable so I asked John a question that was bugging me.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" Again he looked at me shocked.

"How did you.. wait you know how to deduce like your dad?" I nodded and continued to stroke Harvey. Soon we arrived at Baker street, John paid the cabbie and opened the door. He then led me upstairs taking my big luggage as I took the back pack and Harvey. As we were walking up the stairs I heard what sounded like Hun shots, Harvey soon started to growl. We soon got upstairs to see a bored man, dressed in his sleep wear, dark curly hair. Gun in hand. I looked towards the wall his hand was directed at, spray painted on the wall was a smiley face. The mans aim was great but not brilliant, he had missed the eye by a millimeter.

"What the hell are you doing?!" John shouts obvioulsy annoyed at him. I looked towards the man at the sofa, I already knew who he was. My dad.

"Bored." He says simply. I chuckled and stroked Harvey as he sat by me. Dad soon looked at me with a side smile.

"Hello there Brie, how was the flight?" He asked although I could tell he was already deducing my horrible flight. His amused chuckle proved my theory.

"Besides the annoying kid kicking my chair and the fact that the luggage people kept staring at me and Harvey, it was nice." I said, taking the lead off of Harvey. He got up, walked to my side looking at my arm, I knew what he was thinking. What kind of shot have I got. Suddenly dad took my hand and placed the pistol in it, guiding me over to the sofa where he was sitting.

"Take a shot." He said, raising my arm. I aimed and shot, giving the yellow face a nose. I smiled at the results, dead on aim. My dad smiled at me and patted my head mumbling a few words. I heard John sigh and walk to what I guessed was the kitchen, flipping the kettle on.

"Tea or coffee?" He asked going to the fridge just as he was about to open it up my dad started to protest.

"No, John I wouldn't if I were you!" Too late. Wait, it that a head?! Ah I understand, saliva after death. Interesting experiment. John then slams the door closed looking at dad in shock.

"A head." He said, looking at my dad.

"Just tea for me thanks." My dad said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"No, there's a severed in the fridge, Sherlock." John said opening the fridge and grabbing the milk, slamming it shut afterwards. I giggled sat down on the sofa as dad and John continued to argue. Harvey sat next to dad and very literally just stared at him, dad doing the same.

"Why is there a dog here? Brie is it yours?" He asked, I nodded and watched as they continued to stare at each other.

"Ex police dog, well trained based on the fact he's just sat there and not barking. I'd say he was abandoned by the mother for being the runt if the litter, found then by a man mid thirties, beaten and passed on to another cruel owner. Ran away found by a policeman and soon again abandoned for being unresponsive to him. Again the cycle was repeated Until you found him and looked after him. Anything wrong?" Dad asked still staring at Harvey.

"Multiple things: he wasn't the runt he was actually the biggest. His mother died and the other pups were still born. The man in his mid thirties was the police man and the cycle wasn't repeated as I started to train him when I was ten. Proving that he was capable and earning myself a couple of twenty pound notes." I say. Dad scoffs and looks at Harvey. Harvey stares right back, growling slightly.

"Harvey, no. It's ok, he wouldn't hurt me." I say, Harvey whines and comes next to me, still staring at my dad. My dad looked back at him in the same manor, John who was looking at Sherlock in shock. John sighed and began to make the teas.

"Ok two things: one, Brie what do you want, tea or coffee. And two, why the hell is there a severed head in our kitchen?!" He said. I looked at him, and told him what I wanted then turned back to my dad to wait for his answer. I blanked out when they began fighting about the solar system and how my dad had 'deleted' everything from his school days (if he had any) only to be brought back when an older woman came in as John was leaving.

"Hello, dears. Just thought I'd pop in and welcome your daughter to Baker Street. I've got the showing as well. Oh what a lovely dog!" She said as Harvey went to nuzzle her.

"Yes, lovely." I heard dad say. I giggled, the woman's eyes soon landed on me. She walked up and sat down next to me, holding her hand out to shake. I accepted, grasping g her hand and shaking it, she smiled at me.

"Hello, love. My names Mrs. Hudson. I'm the landlady" At this moments she looked at y dad. "Not your housekeeper." I could already tell I was going to lie it here, I've only Ben here a few minutes and I've laughed as much as I would in three days. Seriously. I smiled at Mrs. Hudson.

"My names Brie, and this angel is Harvey. My most trusted companion." I told her, she smiled at me, getting up of the coach and over to my dad.

"Have you and John had a bit of domestic." I swear I choked ion mown spit as Harvey seemed to mirk t my dad. Ignoring her comment my dad walked over to the window looking out at the people there.

"Look at that Mrs. Hudson. Quiet, calm, peaceful. Isn't it hateful." He said.

"Don't get much crimes here then?" I asked, my dad looked at me shocked before scoffing at himself.

"Of course you solve crimes, why did I doubt it. Its not like we don't have crimes, its just when we do its always so..."

"Dull." We say together, we look at each other grinning.

"Oh I'm sure something will turn up. A nice murder that'll cheer you up. You never know you could solve it together! It could.d be a family business .. hey. What have you done to my bloody wall?!" Mrs. Hudson replays suddenly noticing the face and bullet holes in the wall. Me and dad turn to look at it, smiling as if it were a finished master piece. Mrs. Huston however did not look so pleased.

"I'm putting this on your rent young man!" She says as she leaves the room downstairs. I sigh as I stand up dad looks at me asking why I have done so.

"I'm going to put my bags in my room." I say, he nods standing in between to two windows. Suddenly an explosions rip through the air as the windows bust in and me and my dad are sent flying to the ground at the force. I feel some of the glass shards scratch my skin before I blank out. Hearing someone shout my name was all I could remember before I slipped into darkness.


End file.
